Discovered
by waffleman1314
Summary: Perry wished he could tell his humans about his secret. But Monogram's word was law. When they discover the truth, how will he be able to choose between the best family ever and the best job ever?
1. Let's Start With the Simple Stuff

**I was bored, so I wrote this. It kinda has potential, but this one's gonna be totally spur of the moment. -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

"AND STAY OUT!"

Candace slammed the screen door and stomped off to her room. I hit the tree in the backyard head on and fell into a heap at the bottom. Looking up, I saw the light flick off in the living room. Dang, girl. It was totally not my fault. A guy can't help being nauseous. So when he can't break the rules and open the door to get outside, he can't really avoid vomiting on the floor. Sure, I could have run out of the room. But let's face the music, kid- anywhere on the floor would have been bad. Now, I know what you're probably thinking. Why didn't you open the door and how is that breaking rules? Well, let me give you a quick run-down.

My name, legally, is Perry Flynn-Fletcher. I live on 2308 Maple Drive with my family. There's Lawrence, the dad from Britain who is really like a big child sometimes. In other words, he's a fun guy. Linda is the American mom who used to be pop sensation Lindana. When they married, they both had been previously married, and kids were involved. Lawrence had a quiet son named Ferb, who is freaking awesome with tools. On the other hand, Linda had an older daughter named Candace, who is the most annoying human on this planet, and a younger son named Phineas who is quite the social butterfly. I came into this family dynamic after the family merger happened.

The boys, who were and still are the same age as one another, were taken to the pet store to buy a pet. Well, okay, duh. Either way, they were at a pet store, the whole family was. Candace was being her usual pessimistic self. Long story short, after a little while of looking and deciding, they came to the conclusion that they must go home with me. Why, you ask? Because I'm a platypus. That, and my cover mode involves looking in two directions at one time to appear dumb, so they figured I could look at them both at the same time. So, I became an official member of the Flynn-Fletcher clan. Now here's the tricky part.

What the Flynn-Fletchers don't know is that I'm not the mindless pet that they view me as. Sure, I'm all cute and cross my eyes and act like a stupid mammal during the day. I even stoop so low as to use a litter box, which, just for your information, is so much worse than using an outhouse, it's not even funny. In secret, I work for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Every day, I sneak off when my host family isn't looking and use one of the various hidden entrances throughout their house and yard to access my lair. From there, I am given a top secret mission from my boss, Major Monogram, and sent to fight my nemesis, the evil Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, or Doof for short. In this world, I'm known as Agent 'P.' Now let's get back to the present moment, shall we?

Shaking off the impact with the tree, I sat up and crossed my arms defiantly. Sometimes I just hate that Candace hates me. I couldn't get back in the house now. She should know by now that I love her just as equally as I love everyone else and that I don't hate any one of them. But no. Candace just has to be stickler and be a hater; like she always does. Sighing, I knew that I'd have to do what any pet does when they get locked outside and want back in. Hopping back on all fours, I padded over to the door and propped my two front paws on the window. Clearing my throat, I let out a pitiful whimper and started to scratch at the door. After a few minutes of that, I saw Phineas run down the stairs and make a mad dash for the door. Someone gets it. He pulled the door open and bent over and picked me up.

"Who put you outside?!" he said worriedly. He stroked my head. "They should know that platypuses aren't supposed to go outside at night."

Smiling to myself, I almost wanted to go rub it in Candace's face. He ran up to his bedroom and set me down on the bed. We both fell asleep fast. Best. Human. Ever.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Breakfast

**So...my 2013 calendar is Perry-licious. Yeah...that was random. -AJ **

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

My eyes shot open and were flooded with brilliant daylight. Blinking, I looked up at my sleeping human and sighed. Was he going to wake up anytime soon?

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Okay, so maybe that wasn't enough. Thinking, I wondered what could possibly wake him up without making him angry. Of course, that's not hard to accomplish with Phineas; he's got that always-optimistic air about him. Ferb- well, he didn't appear to be in bed this morning. Okay, wait, where was he? That's odd…

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Come on, really, Phineas? Really?

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Alright, enough of that, he's waking his sorry butt up. I lifted up his covers with my bill and burrowed down into the blanket next to him. He was generally fine with me sleeping in his bed with him, but going under the blankets was a huge 'no-no.' Waking up the instant I did that, he gasped.

"Perry! I said not under there!" he exclaimed, grabbing me by the sides and pulling me out.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Turn that thing off, Phineas. Turn it off.

"Man, how did I miss that?" he chuckled. Pressing the button on the top of his alarm clock, he yawned and stretched his arms out wide. Thank goodness! Well, that the alarm was off. He had some rancid morning breath. Gross! Phineas proceeded to pick me up and cart me off to the bathroom. Sitting me on the toilet, he started to get dressed.

Okay, I get it; I'm an animal and I'm not supposed to care. But seriously, I don't need to see Phineas without any clothes on. I will say he's quite skinny. Either way…it's just not right. Not right at all.

"Ready for breakfast, boy?" he smiled at me. Duh! I scampered over to the stairwell, but he picked me up again and slid me down the railing. Not gonna argue; that was fun. Most everything Phineas did was fun. So, yeah, not gonna lie- he's a cool kid. And lucky me gets to be his pet. (P.S.- I'm not sharing, for all of you jealous pets out there).

He sat me down next to my bowl and dumped an interesting brand of platypus food into my bowl. Yum. Excuse me, anyone who doesn't enjoy a breakfast of insects and larvae, but I'm quite fond of it. Although, given the choice, cookies make a great substitute for any meal, but as a secret agent, I don't think that would make a good diet plan. So bugs it is.

After eating the entire bowlful, I decided that it was the perfect time to slip off. When both Phineas and Ferb were distracted, as well as the parents and Candace, I tiptoed out of the room and slipped on my fedora. It's a signature look for us agents of the O.W.C.A., and it often confuses my poor nemesis. Anyways, I located the nearest secret entrance; a vacuum tube straight to the lair; and quickly leapt over to it.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas wondered aloud. He walked into the living room, where I was, and gasped. I'd missed the opening and hit my head on the wall. I froze, hoping that he'd missed me and was looking at something else in the room, but, alas, my stupid mistake had gotten me into a world of trouble.

"P-Perry?" he stammered.

I chattered in annoyance. Not again. Dear monotreme, not…again.

* * *

**Going too fast? Yeah, I know that's what you're thinking. Hold that thought.**


	3. The Second Revelation

**Merry Christmas! -AJ **

* * *

Okay, I know what you're thinking- what the heck do I mean by again? Well, let me give you a quick rundown. Last summer, due to some inexplicable circumstances, Phineas and Ferb ended up in Doof's penthouse at the same time I did. I tried my best to keep my cover, but when we entered a second dimension and this 'other me' went to punch him, I freaked and kinda punched him in the face. In the end, I had my boss wipe their minds with an Amnesia-inator so I could keep living with them. However, I just ruined my second chance.

"P-Perry?" Phineas repeated. "What…what is going on?"

I bit the bottom of my bill and wished I could explain it to them. Last time I'd avoided revealing that I could speak, but his big blue eyes were crushing me on the inside. Perhaps if I could use the Amnesia-inator again, talking would have less of a consequence. Taking a deep breath, I looked straight at him.

"Phineas, before you get mad again, I did this for your own good," I said, knitting my brow in guilt. "I'm a secret agent, and I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?!" Phineas cried. "From what? I can build roller coasters, I can stop alien invasions, heck, I can build anything! What makes you think I need protection?"

"It was so they wouldn't take me away from you!" I threw in. "I wanted to protect you from the sad consequences of my cover being blown! I didn't want to leave you, I never do want to leave you! You're the only family I've ever had! If Monogram knows that my cover's been blown, then I'm history as far as you're concerned!"

"They…are going to…to take you away from us?" Phineas stammered. Ferb put a hand on his shoulder. "But they can't! We bought you! We _own_ you! You're _our_ pet! They can't do that!"

"I wish it were that simple, but the O.W.C.A. rules state that if I reveal myself to my host family, that's what they call you guys, I have to leave them and never…never see them again," I explained. "I don't want this to happen…"

"And it won't!" Phineas said with an air of determination. He slammed a fist into his palm and took a step towards me. "Perry, you don't have to leave this time."

"How can you ensure that, Phineas?" I frowned.

"Your boss never has to know about this," Phineas pointed out. "If you don't ever tell him about it or contact him around us, then you can continue being with us."

"Phineas, he already knows, and I can prove it," I said, pulling my fedora off. I reached inside and pulled out the camera. His brow furrowed in frustration.

"There _has_ to be a way, there just has to!" he sighed.

"There are two options here," I said, holding up two fingers. Frowning, I threw up a third. "Well, actually three."

"Okay, shoot," Ferb blinked.

"One, I have to leave you forever," I said. "Two, if Monogram allows it, we can use the Amnesia-inator on you again to help you forget this moment ever happened. And three, I could quit."

"I'm sure none of us likes option number one," Phineas huffed.

"No, no I don't," I shook my head.

"How do you feel about option three?" he asked me.

"I…" I looked down. That was a good question for him to ask. That meant no more Doof. No more battles. No more O.W.C.A. whatsoever.

What _did_ I think?

* * *

**Decisions, decisions.**


	4. Life Carries On

**Last update of the year! Enjoy! -AJ **

* * *

I told Phineas that I would think about that option for him while I worked, and then I jumped into the secret entrance and slid down to my lair. Landing in my chair, I looked up at the large monitor that Monogram usually showed up on. Today, Carl walked onto the screen.

"Hey, Agent P!" he said cheerily. "Major Monogram will be over in just a second, so just sit tight for a second and-"

"I'm right here, Carl," Monogram grumbled, pushing him out of the screen. Carl shrugged and kept doing what he was doing before I got there. "Ah, good morning, Agent P! The evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz is up to his usual shenanigans. He's been monitored studying boomerangs, mail that's been returned to sender, and trains on circular tracks. We need you to go figure out what he's up to and stop any nonsense he's intending to cause."

I saluted and ran out of the lair. Strapping on my personal jetpack, I continued to run as it warmed up. Once I'd gotten to the appropriate spot, I pressed a button on the back and prepped myself for the takeoff. It rumbled a little, then spewed flames out of the back of it. I was propelled up into the sky. Facing Doof's apartment, I sped off in that direction in hopes of not arriving too late.

Landing on the terrace, I walked in and noticed him typing away at his laptop. I unbuckled myself from the jetpack and rolled into the room, leaping into a ready stance. The floor under me gave way, and I was trapped in what looked like a…banana, really? Doof turned around and laughed.

"That- that's not even a trap!" he laughed. He slapped his knee and wiped a tear from one of his eyes. "Oh, Perry the platypus, you crack me up! That looks just nice on you. Well, today for my scheme-"

"If this isn't a trap, then why do you have this giant banana?" I asked him.

"Ugh, why did I ever use that one inator to make you talk," Doof growled. He walked over to his inator and unveiled it. "Anyways, behold! The Right-Back-At'cha-Inator!"

"Amusing…" I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking, what if all of the depressing things from my childhood turned around and happened to those who did them to me?" Doof grinned. "So, I built this to instantly make anything that happens to me, happen to the person who did it to me."

I pulled myself out of the banana and jumped on him, knocking him over. It accidentally triggered the inator, causing it to beep annoyingly. I hit him on the head with a nearby pillow, but just as I did so, another came and hit me out of nowhere.

"Hey, it works!" Doof smiled. I pressed the self-destruct button. The machine blew to bits, but then so did my jetpack.

"Say what now?!" I exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, the effects don't wear off after the inator dies!" Doof laughed and pointed at me. Angry, I picked up a chair and threw it at him. However, one didn't come back. I smirked and ran towards the terrace. "Hey! You get back here, Perry the platypus!"

"Catch me!" I taunted, standing on the edge. He lunged for me, but I jumped back and started to fall. The idiot actually decided it was smart to follow me. I pulled the string to my parachute at just the right time and floated off safely towards home. Doof, on the other hand, landed face first into the pavement. He picked up his head and squinted at me. Mad, he shook one fist at me and scowled.

"Curse you, Perry the platypus!" he yelled.

"Yeah, but I didn't do that to you," I chuckled to myself.

* * *

**Oh, Doof.**


	5. A Personal Approach

**This is my shortest story ever...chapter-wise. They're all so short chapters xD -AJ **

* * *

The evening went as a normal evening would at the Flynn-Fletcher household. Dinner, then off to bed. Now, we were making it a point to not reveal my secret to their parents, as you know how parents are about rules and all. They'd turn me in in a heartbeat. So I didn't drop cover until their parents were out of sight and we were in our bedroom. Both of them had donned their pajamas and were sitting on their beds.

"So, now that we know you can talk, how about we learn more about you?" Phineas suggested, smiling wide. "You know everything about us, but all we know is that you're a secret agent, you love to eat bugs, and your nemesis is Doctor D."

"Well, where do I start?" I asked him. "I'm not used to this kind of conversation."

"What about your favorite weather?" Phineas grinned. "What's your idea of a perfect day?"

"A perfect day?" I blinked. "Hmm, perhaps a warm day with a slight breeze. One where I had nothing to do but be with you guys. I've asked so many times for vacation. They never give it to me."

"Never?" Phineas' eyes got wide.

"Nope," I shook my head. "Like when you guys went to Africa. They made me fake sick so that I could come to work instead of going on vacation with you at the last minute. I was so mad at them."

"But, how could they?" Phineas sighed. Then a curious look crossed his face. "How exactly _did_ you follow us all the way to Kenya?"

"Funny story, actually," I laughed. "I had gone in to stop someone from overtaking our operation, but my nemesis was there and decided to try and hit me with every inator he'd brought inside. I was hit by the 'Go-Home-Inator' and was instantly transported to the gorge that you guys were in. Once I noticed you were up there, I quickly pulled my fedora off and ran into the brush, hoping you hadn't seen me. But, you know what happened sort of from there."

"Man, more went on that day than I thought," Phineas chuckled.

"A whole lot more," I nodded. "We had to fight a robot army, and Carl was after me for my paw print and everything- yeah, it was insane."

"Wow, it must be so cool to be you," Phineas sighed.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"You get to fight evil every day and go on these cool adventures," Phineas laid back in his bed and looked at me with a sense of awe. "You have, by far, the coolest life a platypus could ever have. And to think- we are the lucky guys to have you as a pet."

"You're so flattering, Phineas," I blushed.

"But it's honest," he pointed out.

"Touché," I smirked. I curled up on the edge of his bed and tucked my tail around myself. "You two sleep well, alright? No nightmares, no waking up in the middle of the night sick or anything."

"Sure thing, Perry," Phineas laughed. I smiled. It was nice to know I could make him laugh. That meant I could trust him. Ferb simple waved at me and turned over in his bed to face the opposite wall. Phineas snuggled up under his blankets and sighed deeply. "Today was such a nice day."

I listened to him murmur to himself until he fell asleep. Yes, he was right. Today had been great. Perhaps tomorrow would be greater. The trick now was to not let Monogram know that they knew. And that, dear reader, was the trickiest mission of all.

* * *

**Perry keeps breaking the fourth wall...xP**


	6. No, Sir, I Don't Know What You Mean

**So yeah, this story is like improv for me; I've just been making it up as I go along. -AJ **

* * *

I was awoken by the most annoying sound in the world: my watch beeping, telling me that Monogram had an emergency. Startled, I jumped and promptly fell off of Ferb's bed. Wait, hadn't I fallen asleep on Phineas' bed? Ah, what the heck, I must sleepwalk. Rubbing my eyes groggily, I pressed the answer button on my watch and saw Monogram's face, and it was stark mad. He looked so ticked off. I knew I was goner right then and there. Holding up one finger to tell him I needed one second, I ran outside and closed the door behind me.

"Sir, I know what you're thinking but-" I started, but then he cut me off.

"Agent P, we have a most dire situation!" he roared. "Someone, and I don't know who, but someone has spilled on the couch in the lobby! It was a very expensive couch back in nineteen ninety-nine when we bought it, and if the responsible party is present-"

"Sir," I said softly.

"I would like him to please admit that-"

"Sir," I repeated, this time with more emphasis.

"And fix the problem immediately so that I can say that no issues have arisen within our own organization-"

"SIR!" I exclaimed.

"Agent P, didn't we discuss you using your voice?" Monogram narrowed his eyes.

"Sir, what are you talking about?" I blinked. "And yes, yes we did."

"What?" Monogram sat back a little.

"Sir, you're not making any sense whatsoever," I sighed. He frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Is this a real emergency, or are you repeating the rant from the day that, um, Doofenshmirtz was checking out books on cellular fusion and Eastern Australia?"

"I just wanted to get a goober out," he shrugged. "You, you know what I mean, Agent P?"

"No, sir, I don't know what you mean," I frowned. He let out a huge sigh. "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about at all. Perhaps it's because it's late, or perhaps you're just out of sorts. I don't know, though."

"Perhaps maybe you should just go back to bed, Agent P," Monogram yawned. He stretched his arms up and smacked his lips a little. "I'll see you in the morning, then, bright and early to get you your mission. Night!"

The screen went black and I let out a huge breath. That was a close one. Probably the closest I'd been to getting relocated since the second dimension incident. I pulled the screen door back open and stepped inside. Shutting it silently behind me, I leaned up against the glass and stared into the dark house. No one else was awake. It was just me and the darkness. I took off my fedora and pressed it up against my bill, covering my mouth. The luck I'd just fallen into seemed so unreal, I didn't know if I was really awake or not. Taking a deep breath, I made my way back upstairs slowly, taking it one step at a time.

Once I made it into the boys room, I hopped up on Phineas' bed and curled up at the end of it. I tucked my feet and my tail under my body and adjusted myself so that I was in the most comfortable position that I could manage. Closing my eyes, I relaxed myself and tried to lull myself back to sleep. I felt a hand on my back. Phineas ran his fingers through my fur and began to hum quietly to himself.

And that was how I fell asleep that night. Curled up, comfortable, and listening to Phineas hum. It was nice to, for once, have my humans understand and want to comfort me. It felt more like family than ever.

* * *

**Perry's making a mental note- don't bother getting anything sensible from Monogram past midnight.**


	7. Only a Dream

**I'm a sucker for a chapter with a dream in it. -AJ **

* * *

_"I can't believe you, Agent P! Not only did you blow your cover, but you also revealed this organization's biggest secret by talking to those kids! I thought we could trust you! I thought you were an honorable agent! How could you?!"_

_ "Agent P, I never thought I'd see you screw up so bad while I was interning here! Oh, the horror!"_

_ "You're a shame to this agency! The nerve you have walking up in here after you did that- it's unthinkable!"_

_ "Why couldn't you just let it be like last time?!"_

_ "We could have kept your honor if we'd have just known the instant it had happened! But now those boys know too much! What on Earth are we gonna do? Your voice is so confidential we'll have to have you sign a list of documents higher than Mount Everest in order to fix this situation! Couldn't you have thought before you spoke?"_

_ "Shouldn't you know by now, Agent P, this is so serious!" _

_ "More serious than you could ever imagine!"_

_ "Our entire operation could fail because of you!"_

_ "What have you done to us?!"_

_ "Didn't you know what would become of us if your voice was revealed? Your voice is the most heavily kept secret the O.W.C.A. has ever had to keep!"_

_ "For shame! You don't deserve to wear that fedora!" _

_ "Oh, why did you do it? We could have helped you!"_

_ "Wiped their minds!"_

_ "Made them agents!"_

_ "Relocated you!" _

_ "Anything!" _

I sat up with sweat pouring down my forehead and confusion racing through my head faster than my little heart was sprinting. What had seemed like an awful reality had only been a nightmare. The idea of losing my family made me shudder in horror.

"Perry, you okay?" Phineas blinked at me.

"I just had the most terrible dream," I gasped. He pulled me into a large hug. "It was…it was just awful."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, stroking my fur gently.

"It was…it was my boss, and his intern…they were…they were yelling at me…" I stammered. "They said I'd betrayed them by blowing my cover again. They said I'd ruined the company just by talking to you."

"Oh, Perry!" Phineas cried, hugging me even tighter. His embrace and concern was so comforting. I leaned my head on his arm and just let the tears come. If I could cry in front of anyone, that someone was definitely Phineas. So I cried.

* * *

**Do not cry, Perry! Free Perry hugs guys. ;)**


	8. I Shall Call It, 'The Doof Clause'

**This story kinda failed...I ran out of ideas. Sorry if this appeared to be going well...c'est la vie. -AJ **

* * *

Why do I call this chapter that, you might ask? Well, because this is the end, readers. If you complain that my thoughts were short, then take it up with my brain. After all, this is just a diary entry. I'm going to end this short tale of how I was discovered with a small tribute to my dear nemesis.

I made my way over to his tenant the next day with a conflicted soul. Of course, I had never intended for Doof to know such, but he has a way of wheedling things out of me now that I have a voice of my own. I landed on his terrace and walked right into a trap. It wrapped me up in a large rubber band and held me tightly.

"You know, Perry the platypus, you seem a bit off today," he remarked, walking over to me with a hand on his chin. I nodded and let him continue talking, but it wasn't quite what I had expected to hear from him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?" I blinked up at him.

"Do you want to talk about whatever's bothering you?" he lifted an eyebrow. "I'll take you out of that trap and everything. Just nemesis-to-nemesis."

"I suppose," I said cautiously. He pressed a button on the remote he was holding and the band dropped me on the floor without warning. Walking over to a table, he pulled out a chair and offered for me to sit down. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"Why can't you give me the benefit of the doubt?" Doof huffed.

"Because you're evil," I pointed out. "And I'm a secret agent that certainly doesn't feel towards you whatsoever."

"Harsh, much?" Doof frowned. I came and sat down nevertheless. He sat down across from me and leaned his now folded hands on the table. "So, spit it out. What seems to be bothering you today?"

"It's…my host family," I sighed.

"Your host family?" he questioned. "Who are they?"

"They're the humans I live with when I'm not around you," I told him. "I'm pretty much like their pet. They feed me, clean me, love me, and play with me. It's like I'm really a part of their family, though. Not like those agents who just live there to live there. I really feel like one of them."

"That's good," Doof nodded. "But if that's all that and a bag of nuts, then why are you feeling so down?"

"Because they learned that I'm a secret agent," I said solemnly. "If Monogram finds out, he'll relocate me. There's no Amnesia-inator option this time. It's just me having to leave them forever. But I don't want to leave them forever."

"You don't have to," Doof suggested.

"It's that or give up you," I pointed out. He sat back and shook his head.

"You don't have to give up both," he said. "You can keep them as your family, quit the O.W.C.A. and I'd still have you as my nemesis. I won't take anyone else. Or you could tell Major Monobrow that you refuse to be relocated. You have a voice, Perry the platypus, you might as well use it."

"You know, Doof, you're right," I smiled. "I _do_ have a voice. I _can_ use it. I can use words to get my point across!"

"Why not?" he grinned. "After all, I bet there's someone out there who'd listen to you and help you out. Besides me, of course."

"Words…" I whispered. He handed me a pen and nodded.

"Do what you will with those words," he smiled. "It doesn't have to be anything long or elaborate, just use your words."

So that's what I did, you know? I wrote this here diary to remember this time and always have it to prove to Monogram that I can be a family member and a secret agent without keeping secrets from my humans. And I won't ever have to forget the time that I was discovered.

* * *

**Don't kill me 'cuz I know it sucks...**


End file.
